Set on fire
by Criosdan
Summary: The taint has more effects on my F!Cousland than just bigger appetite for food. Let's have a look to what this will lead.  I guess she will end up with our beloved Alistair but not in a direct way. "M" rated for several reasons. Main plot will be smut...
1. Prologue

_So, here it is: My fist fanfiction I ever published. Please review (I beg you to be gentle^^)_

_The taint has more effects on my F!Cousland than just bigger appetite for food. Let's have a look to what this will lead. (I guess she will end up with our beloved Alistair but not in a direct way)_

Set on fire

Prologue

That almost unbearable pain was over. Finally. It just made place for another feeling. Lust. I wasn't a woman who denied her body its needs. But this was different. It wasn't the usual need for sexual actions. It was like a fire that burned me if I would not give in.

I managed to open my eyes to find two men bending over me.

"How are you feeling?" asked the older, Duncan. "Hungry" I murmured as an answer. "I'll get you some food." the other, Alistair, offered. "Not _that_ kind of hunger." I told them when I got up.

"Excuse me for am moment" I ran away before they could even react.

Maker, I felt like a wild animal in heat

The two Grey Warden stared at each other. Alistair moved to the direction Susana Cousland had disappeared. "I will go for her." he said. "No" Duncan held him back. "_I_ will go. You will wait in case she returns on her own."


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

Chapter I part one – Duncan -

Duncan caught me alone leaning at one of these ruined pillars hiding myself from the rest of the camp. Distant fires draw funny patterns in the dark. I sensed him more than I could see him. Was this because of the taint?

It felt like hours just gazing. Finally, he spoke "Are you running away?"

"Just trying to get my head cleared."

I smirked at him.

The dark haired the Warden moved into my direction. "Susana," he said "I understand that you need some time, but…" "It is not time what I need." I whispered.

The space between us became smaller with every pace of him. On the other hand, I didn't move at all. Eventually, he was so near, I could easily touch him. What an exquisite idea.

"You know, what I desire." I told him. Duncan answered hoarsely ". "I think I do."

"Then, for Andrastes Sake, please help me. I'm burning." Goodness, was that really me pleading for his touch?

"Who could deny a lady such a demand?" He muttered and softly touched my chin. Maker, a shiver ran through my spine. I pressed my body to his.

Damn this armour, I wanted to feel Duncan, not the metal of his cuirass. But before I could say anything, he pushed his lips onto mine. I let him enter my mouth and our tongues danced desperately.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

Chapter I part two

Chinking, our suits of armour fell onto the ground. I acted as if in a dream. Lust took control over my body. I felt Duncan's hands stroking over my back. A small moan escaped my lips. Pressed against the pillar, I nibbled at his earlobe. "I want you so much!" I purred. Instead of an answer, the Warden's hands went down to my bottom and further between my legs. His fingers found my secret entrance. He gave me a questioning look. "You won't hurt me, Duncan." I whispered. Without hesitation, he took my legs and wrapped them around his waist. While I scratched my nails into his back, he entered me with one powerful thrust. I cried with pleasure. Our lips met again although it was more biting than kissing. Our bodies clashed literally against each other and sweat ran down between my breasts. Cries! Moans! Where they mine? Where they his? I will never know. Finally, he touched that little pearl that brings so much joy to women. Sensing, that I was so close, Duncan commanded "Come for me, Susana!" His voice, his thrusts and his touches threw me over the edge so hard that I feared I'd faint. The world could have fallen apart in this very moment, I wouldn't even have noticed.

After a while that seemed like an eternity, we released each other. My whole body was still trembling and with a weak voice, I breathed "Thanks."

"My pleasure" Duncan answered with a strange sparkle in his eyes. "But for now, we have to hurry. The king wants to see us at the meeting."


End file.
